


Johnson/m + Crossdressing

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Cab
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Alex likes about the way he looks the first time he cuts his hair. It's softer, somehow. He barely dares to think <i>pretty</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnson/m + Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a combination of two stories I really wanted about Alex Johnson: I wanted a story where he was just casually gay and his band didn't notice (in my fantasy story written by someone else, his boyfriend comes out on tour with them and no one notices for like a week before anyone realizes it's his boyfriend and not just a friend), and I wanted a story where he liked being pretty. For a while, before he cut his hair short and spiky, he looked prettier and prettier with every picture of himself he tweeted. This story is more the second than the first, and there are some notes at the end about what I was going to do with it. Even though I never finished this, I encourage you to steal one or both of those plot bunnies and write me a story!

There's something Alex likes about the way he looks the first time he cuts his hair. It's softer, somehow. He barely dares to think _pretty_.

He takes a lot of shit for it, though, his band and random strangers saying, in a not very nice way, that he looks like a girl. He takes to wearing beanies like Singer and Marshall, and then cuts his hair again.

He doesn't really like it as much this time. It's kind of spiky and dyed, and he's not sure he made the right choice.

No one calls him a girl.

*

Alex uses his fake ID to get into a bar and order a beer. He's hanging out at the bar watching a game on TV when a guy sits down next to him.

"Hey."

Alex nods at him. "Hey."

"Good game?"

Alex shrugs. "Yeah." He doesn't mean to be unfriendly, he just doesn't always know what to do with strangers, even though he should know by now.

"Favorite sport," the guy says.

Alex stops watching the game long enough to glance at the guy. "Playing or watching?"

The guy actually seems to think about that one. "Playing," he decides.

"Right now I'm really into golf."

Alex can see the guy looking him up and down from the corner of his eye. "You don't look much like a golfer."

"I'm in a band," Alex says, and immediately hates the way it sounds like he's showing off for this guy he doesn't even know.

"Yeah?" The guy looks him up and down again, even more obviously this time. "Guitar?"

"Drums."

The guy actually puts his hand on Alex's upper arm and squeezes a little, not even close to enough to hurt, but definitely enough to feel. "Yeah, I can see that."

  
This, of course, is the guy who tells him, when Alex asks why he came over to talk to him, "I think you're pretty."

Alex goes home with the guy, even though he's not sure what he's doing, and they make out, the guy on top of Alex stretched out on the sofa. Alex kind of freaks out when things escalate, and he takes off, but not without leaving the guy (Kyle, because I tend to go through phases of naming original characters, and this was during an everyone is Kyle phase) his phone number.

The next day, he gets a text from Kyle: _Had fun last night. Dinner?_

*

Cash is actually the first person he tells. They're hanging out on Cash's couch with Chinese food and beer. Cash is doing that thing where he talks on and on about everything: some girl he fucked, his new band, the amazing tacos he had last week.

Alex doesn't bother waiting for a break, just talks over him. "I hooked up with a guy." It's kind of funny the way Cash's mouth snaps shut.

Cash is Cash and he's never silent for long. "Really? I never thought you'd be the one to go gay."

"Shut up," Alex mutters. And then, "He thinks I'm pretty."

Cash kind of squints at him, and shrugs. "Yeah, okay, I guess."

Alex elbows him in the side. Cash elbows back and they get noodles on the couch.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Alex asks.

"Who am I going to tell?" Cash asks rhetorically. "You and Ian are the only ones talking to me, and you can tell him yourself."

*

Time passes in which Alex and Kyle are actually dating.

*

"Yo," Marshall says at practice, "I'm having a party this weekend, grilling, beer, whatever." Everyone is down for that.

Alex asks, "Can I bring a friend?"

"Yeah, totally. More the merrier," Marshall says.

Alex calls Kyle later and asks, "Do you want to meet my band?" He can hear Kyle smiling when he says yes.

*

I don't know what happens at the party. Maybe Kyle has a beer in one hand and wraps his other arm around Alex's waist. And Marshall and Singer say he can't call Alex "Alex" because there are three of them and Kyle says he's not calling Alex "Johnson." And maybe Alex's band is kind of dumb, so they don't get it until later when everyone's a little drunk and Alex turns into Kyle's kiss. This story isn't really supposed to be about Alex's band being dumb. It's supposed to be about Alex feeling pretty.

*

The part I walked around writing in my head but never wrote down is the crossdressing porn. It would go something like this:

Kyle sends Alex a present on the road and tells him not to open it until he's alone. Somehow Alex finagles some time alone in a hotel room and opens the package. He almost can't breathe, but he takes the camisole into the bathroom with him, locks that door too, and puts it on. He sends a picture to Kyle, who calls and tells him he's pretty.

Later on, Kyle comes out on tour with them. (Kyle is in college, so this would have to be in the summer, before or after his summer job.) On a hotel night, he and Alex spring for their own room, and this time Kyle brings him another present: a new camisole with matching panties. Alex goes into the bathroom to put them on, wishing he'd thought to shave his legs, but maybe later.

When he opens the door again, he stands in the doorway for a moment while Kyle stares at him, eyes wide and cock hard. Kyle fucks him, panties off but camisole still on. He says, "My pretty Alex. My pretty boy," and then, right at the end, "My pretty girl," and Alex comes harder than he ever has before.

Alex stumbles over something later about not wanting to actually be a girl, and Kyle says, "Dude, I know. You just like being pretty."


End file.
